An electroluminescent device is a self-luminous display device, and has advantages in that the device has a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and quick response time.
An organic light emitting device has a structure in which an organic thin film is arranged between two electrodes. When voltage is applied to an organic light emitting device having such a structure, light is emitted by electrons and holes injected from the two electrodes being dissipated after the electrons and holes are bonded and make a pair in the organic thin film. The organic thin film may be formed as monolayer or a multilayer as necessary.
Materials of the organic thin film may have a light emitting function as necessary. For example, as a material of the organic thin film, compounds capable of forming a light emitting layer alone may be used, or compounds capable of performing as a host or a dopant of a host-dopant-based light emitting layer may also be used. In addition to these, compounds capable of performing hole injection, hole transport, electron blocking, hole blocking, electron transport, electron injection, or the like, may also be used as a material of the organic thin film.
There have been continuous demands for the development of organic thin film materials in order to improve the performance, life span, or efficiency of an organic light emitting device.